Someone Unexpected
by JustEmmaIsFine
Summary: Instead of Macey McHenry joining Cammie, Liz, and Bex during their sophomore year, a girl by the name of Annabeth Chase enrolls at the mysterious spy school. Join Annabeth as she enters the challenging Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Takes place right after TLO and during the first GG book. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story time! I'm bored and I have time to update, plus I have a plot bunny that will not go away. So, why not write a story? **

**Summary: Instead of Macey McHenry coming during their sophomore year, Liz, Cammie, and Bex are joined by the mysterious Annabeth Chase. How is this girl able to come to the mystifying Gallagher Academy? What does Annabeth have to hide?**

**(Takes place in book one for the GG series, and right after TLO for the PJO series)**

ANNABETH POV

Have you ever felt that something greater was yet to come? Me neither. My life was always full of surprises, but nothing shocked me more than finding out that the founder of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, (the boarding school I have been trying to get into since seventh grade) was my half-sister.

Yes, that's right. Gillian Gallagher was a daughter of Athena. Of course, the headmistress couldn't know THAT, so on the family tree Chiron made for her just listed me as a great great granddaughter. The next thing I know, I get a letter requesting my presence on September 3rd, when the semester started. Since the school was in Virginia, Percy was travelling with me down there, and visiting on long weekends.

Today was September 1st, and I was currently trying to get Percy out of his cabin.

"Percy Jackson, if you do not come out right now, I will literally cut your head off!" I didn't care about his invincibility, I would find a way. I always found a way.

I was so excited for my sophomore year, especially since there wouldn't be a big war looming in the future.

Before I knew it, the train rolled into Roseville's train station. I woke Percy up, gathered my stuff, and began to try and find a cab. Instead, I saw a man in janitor's clothes holding a sign with my name on it.

"You Annabeth Chase?"

"Yep. Can my boyfriend come too?"

"No, he has to stay here. There's a nice hotel down the street."

I kissed Percy, said goodbye to him, and made my way to a dingy looking van.

CAMMIE POV

I couldn't believe that there was a fourth bed in my suite. From where I was now, on my bed, it was right across from me. Every time I asked my mom about it, she just waved away the question like it was nothing.

Looking out the window, I saw the usual line of limos, except that there was one of the service vans in the line. I saw a girl around my age get out. She was stunning. It wasn't that she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen, it was the way she composed herself. It was obvious that she was new here, and I think she was the reason the fourth bed was added.

I snapped out of the trance the girl had created when Bex and Liz entered.

"Why is there another bed in here?"

I attempted to fill them in, but apparently it didn't work, because neither Bex or Liz believed me. They threw their stuff on the bed, and practically dragged me out of the room, and into the main lobby to see the new girl check in.

"Annabeth Chase." I heard the girl say.

"The headmistress wants to see you now, her office is right over there."

"Annabeth" walked in, and I remembered that my mom wanted to see me. "Come on, the girl is in my mom's office!"

ANNABETH POV

Nothing really surprised me about the school. Chiron already told me most of the story. Honestly, Gillian's house was pretty amazing. The architecture was amazing, and it seemed like my cabin back at camp.

Of course, though, I had to pretend that I never knew that this school was basically a spy school. The whole lecture included the headmistress's daughter and her friends "show off their extreme physical skills." I've done everything they did by the time Percy came to camp. So far, this school didn't impress me academically.

Two hours later, and a lot of promising to never tell about the school, I was finally allowed to go to dinner. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sign that read **English: American**. I figured it just meant that every day was a different language spoken at the meals. Out of all of the languages out there, I knew English, Ancient Greek, bits of Latin, and bits of French. I'm sure someone here would be impressed. Even Ancient Greek was hard sometimes.

After an amazing meal with all of the other sophomores, (in which I met the most nosy person in the world besides Aphrodite) I finally got to crash on my bunk with my laptop and a Greek copy of War and Peace. Of course, though, the three girls had their questions.

Liz started first. "Why weren't you here in seventh grade?" I obviously couldn't say that I was off defeating monsters, so I stretched the truth. Just a bit, though.

"I was with my friend and his half-brother, and I was being homeschooled at the time." This was true, of course. I considered Camp Half-Blood my home.

"Why is your book in Greek?" Bex asked next, with a strong British accent I hadn't heard during dinner.

"Greek was the first language that didn't mess with my dyslexia." This was also true, since my mind was only supposed to understand Ancient Greek.

I finally got them to let me go to bed, and I knew that they would try to hack into my laptop, since it was obvious they didn't believe me. "Good luck with that." I thought before I shut down my laptop for the night.

CAMMIE POV

"Quick, Liz, get her laptop. I don't trust this girl, she's hiding too much."

A few minutes later, Liz sighed in frustration. "It's just unhackable. I've tried everything I know, and the security measures are stronger than I've ever seen before."

"Obviously she knows that her firewall is unbreakable. Maybe she knows more about spying than she lets on."

Everything about Annabeth wasn't making sense. She didn't seem like a descendant of Gillian. In fact, she seemed like an average high school girl. The only thing was everything she did or had seemed out of place, even at spy school.

Who is Annabeth Chase, exactly?

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I updated! Thanks for all of the reviews already. I basically live on them**

Annabeth POV

After a couple hours of restless sleeping, I finally gave up on rest and decided to explore. There's got to be something interesting around a secret school.

To my dismay, the door was locked, from the outside, so I had to just stay inside with my laptop. Opening it up, I saw that 15 different tries were made to hack into my laptop. I smiled with grim delight, since these girls obviously were doing everything they possibly could to find more out about me.

I looked over at the clock. It was only one in the morning. Percy would probably still be up, pacing his room with the dreams he kept having keeping him up at night. It seemed like everyone I knew who was fighting in the war kept having bad dreams, except me. Even Chiron was rumored to have his version of the haunting visions.

_If only Luke or Thalia was here right now,_ I thought. Even Luke was able to comfort me when I was scared. It wasn't that I was scared for myself in a new school (that was a spy school), I was scared for Percy. Sure, he had me on breaks, but what about when he was surrounded by mortals at his high school? Percy was usually the strong one, but even his invincibility couldn't block out the terrible things we saw together, as a couple. What if he broke down, and went into a rage?

Then I thought about Cammie, Bex, and Liz. The girls seemed nice, but I had already noticed bugs on every single piece of clothing I owned, even my camp necklace. They knew what they were doing, and I only had my family tree getting me into this school.

It was best to try and get sleep, I decided. Flipping over my pillow, I shut off my laptop and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

7:00 AM: CAMMIE POV

Every sophomore at this school seemed to be dressed to impress our new teacher, Mr. Solomon. I even saw Liz braid her hair back, and put a bit of blush on. The only girl that looked normal? Annabeth. She was stunning, even if she was wearing the same uniform as the rest of us. Annabeth was the only girl besides Liz to actually eat a breakfast. The rest of us spent an hour locked in our bathrooms.

Everything we did to our bodies didn't impress Mr. Solomon. In fact, he only seemed to pay attention to Annabeth, as she answered every question easily.

"You are the one related to Gillian, correct?"

"Yes sir, I am a direct descendant." Then, she did something that didn't seem right for Annabeth. She actually giggled. And it wasn't a quick laugh attack. She was still giggling quietly as we left for P&E.

Even P&E was different with Annabeth. The start of the school year challenge course was nothing for her. The whole sophomore class was dumbfounded as we watched her run through the butcher knife throw, and our jaws were literally on the ground as she finished in less than five minutes. After her, it was my turn, and I was scared. Usually I excelled, but it seemed particularly challenging after a summer on the ranch.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

ANNABETH POV

It was horrifying watching Cammie drop- it was like watching Luke die all over again. She didn't see the knife until it was too late, and the dagger even hit the same place it did Luke's. The fates were clearly messing with me, and it was even worse, because this was a mortal who was injured, not a demigod. Demigods were practically made to die, while mortals had a chance at life.

Before I knew it, I was her side, trying to hold back tears. She couldn't die, I couldn't allow it.

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" I screamed.

"Annabeth, calm down. This is normal at this school. It's just a challenge." Bex said.

I whirled around to see her face to face. "You don't know what I've seen. This shouldn't be a challenge; in fact, none of this should ever happen to anyone. I've seen people I love die, and it's not going to happen again."

"So have I." Bex tried.

"I bet you never saw your favorite place lay in ruins, all thanks to you. I bet you've never known what it feels like to build up from ashes, to be expected to just move on."

"… I'm sorry?"

"Forget it. You'd never understand." I stormed out of the barn, not knowing where I'd go.

I found myself at the headmistress's office, and my hand was just about to knock. Knocking on the door led me to be ushered inside by Cammie's mom.

"I understand my daughter has been injured?"

"Yes, and I couldn't stand it."

"Please tell me why."

"I can't. It's confidential."

"Annabeth, most of the Secret Service doesn't even know this school's secret. Your secret is safe with me."

"You don't get it. Nobody, even the high-clearance personnel can know. It's an ancient secret, one that even Gillian knew."

"I'm sure that I can keep a secret as big as this one." Cammie's mom still didn't get it. Only certain people, (demigods) could know!

"It's not about what clearance you have, it's about if you were born with the trust to keep it. "

"Was Gillian born with the trust?"

"Yes, and most of her relatives know too. My mom knows, and so does my boyfriend and his parents."

"Well then, maybe your mother will tell me. You are dismissed, since you still have classes, Annabeth."

I let myself out, dreading returning to the dorms later.

**How was it? Obviously I'm not really following the book, but I'll try to. (Who wants to see Annabeth give dating advice to Cammie?) Leave suggestions, and don't be afraid to tell your friends about this story. It says I have about 70 visitors, so why don't I have more reviews? I'm just kidding. Just please, try to leave one. Without reviews, I don't have the feedback I need to make this story the best it can be.**

**See you next Friday!**

**-Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating once again! I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I have gotten from this story. You guys rock.**

CAMMIE POV

_Gallagher Academy: Infirmary_

My arm and head hurt. That's all I kept thinking here at the infirmary. The last thing I remember is completing the first obstacle and moving on to the Butcher Knife Run. Judging by my injuries, I say I hit my head hard after falling from the stab in my armpit.

It hurt like HELL. Even though I've been injured this severely before, I felt like this one was way worse.

Bex and Liz were coming soon, from the sounds in the hallway.

"Cammie! You won't believe what happened after you fell!" Bex whispered excitedly.

"It was so weird. Annabeth started freaking out, and she ran from the barn!" Liz added.

"Why would Annabeth be freaking out? She seemed calm."

"Annabeth just sort of went off into her own world. She yelled at Bex, tried to help you, and wouldn't calm down."

"Once I get out of here, we need to go talk to my mom."

"The nurse says that you should be good to go in 15 minutes, since the medicine is starting to kick in."

15 minutes later, the three of us were sitting in my mom's office, and we were missing Madame Dabney's welcome back party.

"Mom, you need to tell us about Annabeth."

"Honey, she won't talk to me. Annabeth says that everything about her life is only told to people like her. She also says that you don't earn that type of clearance, but that you're born with it. I think it has something to do with her heritage."

"Can't we see her file?"

"No, unless you get her permission. I have to contact her mom, but if you girls are quiet, I'll let you stay."

My mom produced Annabeth's records. I waited anxiously for her to find the number and begin dialing.

"Cam, it's not in here. You girls are going to be late to your COW class. Go."

We were pushed out into the hallway, and forced to return to class.

ANNABETH POV

_Countries of the World Class_

"Annabeth Chase, you are late!" Those were the first words I heard as I quietly sneaked into the classroom. Of course, it was in Latin.

I immediately replied back in Latin also.

"_I have a reason!"_

"_Sit down."_

I found the closest seat, and sat down quickly.

"Now, as punishment, Annabeth will have to introduce herself in any language except English."

Professor Smith was interrupted, when my roommates slipped in. He still made me say it though.

"_Hi, I'm Annabeth Athena Chase. I'm a demigod, one of the smartest people in the world, and I can speak fluent Ancient Greek, Latin, and bits of French. I have a boyfriend named Perseus Jackson, and he's the biggest idiot in the whole world. I was partly responsible for Manhattan's destruction two weeks ago. I enjoy reading, sketching, and hurting people. I have a dagger that only hurts monsters and demigods. Spiders scare me to death. If I grow up, I plan to live on Olympus with my boyfriend. I go to a top secret camp during the summer and over winter break. Only certain people know about my true identity. If you can understand what I'm saying, you may be one of us. Demigods aren't lucky at all. Most of us get killed, and not the pretty way. In fact, we are mainly killed by ancient monsters that make terrorists look like a regular person. I really hope none of you can understand me. Trust me, it isn't as fun as it looks. I've been kidnapped, almost eaten, stabbed, tortured, and abandoned. Every single demigod has been through basically the same situation as I have. Oh, and Gillian Gallagher was my half-sister, not my grandma." _As I finished speaking in perfect Ancient Greek, I noticed Mr. Solomon standing in the doorway with his mouth slightly open.

"Smith, may I talk to Annabeth for a minute?"

"Certainly."

I cautiously stepped out into the hallway, only to be yanked to the side.

"_What were you thinking, telling everyone your life story?"_

"_How do you even understand Ancient Greek?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm a demigod. Son of Hermes, but I ran away from Camp Half-blood way before you were there. I figured that you were a demigod, since your records didn't tell about your mother. I also noticed everything was signed by Chiron. How is he?"_

"_That's not the point. I need to get back to class."_

"_Fine, but we are not done with this conversation."_

I quickly walked back into the classroom.

CAMMIE POV

Annabeth's paragraph was… amazing. Nobody could understand her, and Tina already had a rumor going that what she said was just random gibberish.

Even Mr. Smith was flabbergasted. He just sat there with a puzzled expression on his face for the rest of the class period.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I gathered my stuff and followed the other sophomores to dinner. Annabeth sat down with us, and she barely said a word, just picking at her gourmet food.

Suddenly, she stood up, and walked out, without a word. I almost felt like following her, but Bex pulled me down.

"She probably needs some space. Just let her be."

I, too, picked at my food. My arm still hurt, and I was annoyed at Tina.

"Is it true that Annabeth is an illegitimate child of Mr. Solomon?"

"Tina, is that even reasonable?"

**Thanks again for all of the fabulous reviews. Yes, this was a bit shorter, but I really wanted to update today. Hope you guys don't mind. See you next Friday!**

**-Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Friday! This chapter is dedicated to those 20 children killed today in the Connecticut school shooting. My heart goes out to those families.**

CAMMIE POV

Bex, Liz, and I carefully opened the door to our suite, where we presumed Annabeth would be. We were correct.

"Hey, Annabeth, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. My mom is having some trouble with her family, and she wants me to help."

"Can we help?"

"Trust me; my family is not something you'd want to mess with. My family is a bunch of nutcases." I wondered what she meant, because her personal record didn't say anything about her mom's family.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now please let me be, I have 12 languages to learn, and unless you want to help, I suggest you leave before I get angry at the language programs Professor Smith gave me."

"We don't mind helping. It's not like we have any homework."

I found out a lot about Annabeth while we were learning. She got frustrated easily, she likes to curse in the same language she spoke earlier that day, and she is a fast learner.

Seriously. She learned 4 languages that night, and we were only studying for two hours! Liz looked ready to knock her out with chloroform and take her down to Dr. Fibs' lab for some testing. Of course, though, from what I saw today in PE with her and the obstacle course, even Bex wouldn't stand a chance against her.

All of us were tired, so we decided to call it a night. I wish I could've slept well, but I didn't. I had a nightmare and a really bad one too.

_Entering Cammie's Dream_

I was at a summer camp, and at first glance, it didn't seem unordinary. There were multiple cabins, and they were colored differently, and there was no particular order to them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people fighting. I cautiously walked over to them, trying to remain hidden.

"Ha, Seaweed Brain, I beat you again!" The voice sounded a lot like Annabeth.

"One more time then, before we have to get on the train. I want to beat you before you head to that spy school." Wait, how did this boy know? "I want to know that I finally outsmarted the famous Annabeth Chase before she left me for good."

"Keep dreaming, Percy. You're coming with me on the train, and helping me learn 12 languages. I need to fit in. Besides, the first long weekend you have, I know you're coming up to visit me. I really want to see you more often, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. You have a genius IQ, and I'm sure that will come in handy."

"You're so stupid sometimes. How can I fit in when I'm the founder's half-sister?" What? How is Annabeth the sister of Gillian? This dream was making less and less sense. First, how does an average boy know about the school's secret? Second, how exactly is Annabeth related to Gillian?

I continued to follow Annabeth and Percy through the camp until they reached a big pine tree, with what seemed like a dragon guarding it. They grabbed their bags, and jumped over the border together.

_Exiting Cammie's Dream_

That was when I woke up. I looked over at the clock. 6:05. It's best to get up now, since I'm sure the bathroom is going to be claimed by Bex when she wakes up…

ANNABETH POV

For once, I had a refreshing sleep. No nightmares, no visions, and not one single dream. It was pure bliss. I couldn't say the same about Cammie, though. She looked like me right after the war. I couldn't sleep for a week after Luke died, and it seemed like she couldn't sleep either.

After taking a shower to get my ADHD mind going, I did a simple braid, grabbed my laptop, and headed down to breakfast. There, I was confronted by Tina.

"Are you an illegitimate child of Joe Solomon?"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would I be related to Mr. Solomon?"

"There was a rumor flying around."

"Something tells me you aren't going to let this go."

"Are you sure you're not an illegitimate child?"

"TINA! I'm not related to Joe Solomon!"

"Are you positive?"

"Do you want to be brutally murdered right now?"

"…No… but I can kill you with an uncooked noodle."

"Have you ever been judo-flipped?"

"No. That's elementary."

"Oh, really? Last I checked, judo-flips were very complicated. If you don't want to be judo-flipped, I suggest you leave me alone."

Ten minutes, and a judo-flip later, I was headed to my first class. I hadn't judo-flipped in a while. It was nice to know I wasn't getting rusty.

My first couple classes flew by. Then, it got interesting. It was time for my Covert Operations class, and I was excited for it.

"Psst, Annabeth! Are you excited for P&E?"

"Tina, please shut up. I don't feel like doing another judo-flip right now."

"My whole body still hurts from that. You're so going to get it during P&E."

"I highly doubt it. I've been training since the age of seven."

"Is it true you illegally trained in North Korea?"

"Tina, you just made that up."

"…No I didn't…"

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes. All your rumors are BS."

**What did you think?**

**Alright, I'm telling a story, you can just skip it if you want, and just review, or you can read it.**

**So today, in English, we were presenting our book trailers for books we read for a unit we did. Three girls, two of them my best friends, read the first GG book, and my other best friend read the second GG book.**

**My class then had to watch 3 trailers for the same book, and these were their reactions to them.**

**For the second GG book, when a picture of the Blackthorne boys showed up: "THEY'RE ALIENS! THEY'RE NOT BOYS, THEY'RE ALIENS! DON'T TRUST THEM, CAMMIE!- Boy in my class**

**For the first GG book, when the school was first mentioned: "Hey, Eemil, this school is for exceptional young women, it sounds perfect for you!" Boy talking to another boy.**

**I don't know why, but I cracked up. You're free to review now, if you'd like.**

**-Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Friday, guys! So far, no apocalypse has happened where I live, so I think the Doctor has saved us all. We're at 29 reviews right now, can we try for 35? Please?**

ANNABETH POV

P&E class was different today, since Cammie was conscious, and the obstacle course was gone. Instead of running through a narrow passageway with knifes thrown at me, the point of today's lesson was to learn how to use our hands and feet. I was already a pro, but the teacher didn't believe me. So, I got paired up with Bex as a test, to see if I was lying or not.

"I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do to you, Annabeth." Bex told me as we got into position. I snorted at that.

"Please, I can hold my ground. I bet that this fight will be over in two minutes."

"You're on." Bex replied confidently.

The P&E teacher blew the whistle, and after a couple seconds of hesitating, Bex charged. That was her first mistake.

"Why didn't you charge?" Bex asked me as she struggled to knock me down with some punches.

"I've had years of experience, and I was expecting you to charge, which is a big mistake. You should always figure out a plan." I replied as I dodged yet another horribly executed kick meant to go for my face. "You also need to work on your kicking technique. I've seen first graders perform that kick better than you."

Bex got a little upset with that. She lunged for me, and at the last second, I grabbed her and judo flipped her over my shoulder. "How long was that?" I asked the teacher.

"One minute 46 seconds."

"You owe me, Baxter. I told you I could hold my ground." I walked over to the teacher. "Do you believe me now?"

"Not exactly. You need to prove yourself to me."

The teacher and I got into position. I thought about how easy it would be with my dagger, but currently, my dagger was hidden in my suite. I watched as the teacher began to throw punches aimed for my weak spots.

I retaliated, letting all of my knowledge from Camp Half-Blood be used in this fight. Because now, I wasn't in the P&E barn in Roseville, Virginia. I was back at camp, right where I should be, with Seaweed Brain by my side, and Clarisse being my opponent. My mind was receiving signals, like how the teacher's feet weren't placed properly, and how the sweat on her face was affecting her vision. Basically, my mind and body were preparing for battle. I dodged, defended, kicked, and punched.

Finally, the teacher gave up defending herself, and just worked on offense. Instead of dodging my punches and kicks, she was only worried about breaking down my defense. I decided to finish the fight, so I just judo-flipped her like I did to Bex. She landed with a thud, and I had to help her get up.

"Have I proven myself yet, ma'am?"

"I think you have. Now, then, split up into pairs of two, and work on your technique." The teacher instructed the class, limping out of the barn. Since there was an odd number, I sat out because nobody wanted to fight the girl who could judo-flip the gym teacher. As always, I was the weird one.

I thought about Percy, and how he would be in some normal class at Goode High School, where Paul taught. I missed him, Chiron, my dad, my step-mom, Malcolm, and surprisingly, Clarisse. Clarisse was always there to challenge me and to make sure I was always focused and ready for anything.

We were dismissed for lunch, and every sophomore was talking about my performance in P&E, except it wasn't in English. Bits of Portuguese floated around the large room, and even the older grades were talking about it. I blushed, because I wasn't really used to all of the attention from mortals.

"_You were breathtaking today, Annabeth! Are you sure you didn't train illegally in North Korea?" _Tina asked me excitedly in Portuguese.

"_Tina, we've been over this. I've never been to North Korea, the government is too strict. Besides, why would I train there?"_

"_Still, where did you learn that?"_ Cammie butted in.

"_Camp."_ That was all I was going to tell them, since I didn't need unwanted mortals sneaking in to Camp Half-Blood. The risk was too high.

CAMMIE POV

Annabeth shocked me during P&E. Her technique was flawless, and nobody could take their eyes off her. What shocked me the most was probably how easily she took down the P&E teacher, and the Gallagher Academy doesn't let just anybody teach young spies how to defend themselves. I was starting to believe Tina when she said that Annabeth was trained in a different country. Annabeth was only 15, how could she have mastered those skills? Surely, someone very skilled taught her those techniques, since she had them down perfectly, even while facing the P&E teacher.

_Where did Annabeth come from?_

**I always thought that Annabeth was a couple months younger than Percy, but don't worry, she'll be 16 soon. Also, I'm thinking about including the Lost Hero events in this story, since Percy disappears in December. Tell me what you think, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/another holiday! I have a few reviews to reply to:**

**TheWorldBookGirl: I don't mean to sound snotty, but I think Jason's quest ends on the winter solstice, and if I remember correctly, they only had about a week to complete their quest, and since Percy disappeared about two days before they came to camp, that would mean that Percy disappeared during December. I appreciate your concern for making this canon, though!**

**StolenDarkness: I really want to make this story as canon as possible, so Percy will disappear. I'm sorry if that makes you upset, but I think other people would want to see some Lost Hero characters added. Plus, I've always wanted to do Annabeth's version of the Lost Hero.**

**Vans321: If Annabeth were a couple months older than Percy, the story wouldn't really work out the way I'd want it to. Sorry!**

**Howtobecrazzy101: This story will have a bit of Josh, but mostly, it'll be just Percabeth, and the girls being confused by Annabeth.**

**NOTE: This chapter is about the girls' first CoveOps mission, the carnival one. So yes, it'll have Josh, and a bit of Percabeth. It would be too boring if I wrote every single day of the school year, so this takes place about two weeks after school starts.**

ANNABETH POV

Tonight was our first CoveOps mission, and I was prepared for anything. I had my Yankees cap, my dagger, and my emergency cell phone, because Percy had a three day weekend and he was visiting me this weekend, which meant that I could contact him and catch up.

The note that Mr. Solomon sent just said to be ready by 7:00, and I was dressed to blend in as much as I could, for a demigod. I had my favorite jeans on, a Goode High sweatshirt that was a Christmas present last year from Percy, and a random t-shirt that surprisingly wasn't scorched or ripped apart by monsters.

The other girls in my grade were dressed totally differently. I saw very pointy boots, hidden knives, wigs, and other random pieces of clothing.

Finally, it was time for the mission. Every sophomore girl was gathered in the Great Hall, where Mr. Solomon was waiting. In his hand were a bunch of ear pieces. He passed them out, splitting the girls up into groups of four. Naturally, I was put with Bex, Liz, and Cammie.

"You have to come up with a code name. I'm Chameleon, Liz is Bookworm, and Bex is Duchess. What are you going to be?"

Thinking quickly, I blurted out the first thing that came to my head. "Call me Wise Girl."

"That'll do, for now. Is that really you, though?"

"That's what my boyfriend calls me." Cammie looked at me funny, but shook it off.

"It'll do, for now." With that, Cammie put on my earpiece, and put on hers.

"Listen up, girls! Tonight's mission is to find out which drink Professor Smith prefers. Try not to get caught, and if you can, bring back the evidence." Mr. Solomon explained on the way to the carnival.

"I've got this in the bag. You guys can just go enjoy yourselves, just don't get caught." I whispered to my roommates.

"Are you kidding me? You're not a pavement artist. How are you not going to get caught?" Cammie replied.

"I have my ways." I said.

"So do I. I bet I'll be able to spot you." I highly doubted she could see me when I was wearing my invisibility hat, but I let her believe what she wanted to believe.

After what seemed like forever, the van doors opened, and a bunch of hyper high school girls flooded out into the large square. All around me were carnival rides covered in lights.

"This is my final offer, you guys can go enjoy yourselves, while I do the work."

Cammie didn't believe me when I said I wouldn't get caught. "Fine, but I'm still going to trail you."

"Good luck with that!" I turned on my heels and walked off into a dark alleyway to call Percy.

"Percy? It's me, Annabeth. I'm on a mission for school, and it's at the carnival. Do you want to catch up?"

"Sure, but how am I going to blend in?"

"I have an idea." If my plan worked, I wouldn't have to wear my invisibility cap the whole time.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Percy and I were getting acquainted with the teenagers from Roseville High.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is my boyfriend Percy. We're thinking about transferring from our school in New York to your high school, so can we hang out with you guys?"

"You bet! My name is Josh, and this is Dee-Dee."

"Percy and I thought it would be fun to track down this weird looking guy and see what kind of soda he likes, is it okay if you two help us?" I was kind of distracted, since I heard Bex and Liz arguing at each other over the comms unit.

I turned around, and found Cammie frowning while she was scanning the area for me. My comms unit crackled to life. "Guys, have you seen Wise Girl? I've searched everywhere."

CAMMIE POV

I searched everywhere for Annabeth, but I couldn't find her, even after asking where she was. A response from Annabeth suddenly came.

"I told you I was good. I can see you clearly right now. Don't look now, you'll look suspicious."

I looked around slowly, and all I saw was a group of kids laughing at a picture on someone's phone. One of the girls had a blue baseball cap on her head, but it wasn't on the whole way.*******

I walked past them, and continued searching for Annabeth and Professor Smith. After searching for about five minutes, I found the target, but still no sign of Annabeth. "Wise Girl, where are you? I thought you were covering Professor Smith."

"Relax, he's in my sight. I see you. You need to blend in more." Did Annabeth really just say that? I've been a pavement artist for several years, and this is Annabeth's first year! Does she really think she's better than me?

"Can you at least give me a hint as to where you are?"

"Shh, I'm right next to him. He's buying a Dr. Pepper." Dang, this girl was good. I looked around, but there was no blonde girl next to Professor Smith, only a black haired guy.

_How does she manage to stay hidden like that?_

**Review please, and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Friday, guys! How many of you are back in school already? I went back on Thursday, and it was pure torture. **

**To NicoCheesediPizzaAnglo: I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear about Annabeth's cap: from my imagination, Annabeth didn't have the cap on all the way, which meant that she was still visible. However, by the time her and Cammie were talking over the comms unit, her hat was pulled down all the way, making her invisible. Hope that helped!**

CAMMIE POV

I couldn't believe Bex and Liz got caught by Professor Smith. It was easy enough hiding from him, but then again, I'm the chameleon in the group. I'm surprised Annabeth didn't get caught. Surely, after her lengthy paragraph, Professor Smith would know who she was and spot her immediately.

Holding the Dr. Pepper bottle Annabeth told me about; I finished watching my friends getting lectured by Professor Smith about sneaking out of the school and walked away back to the school.

I was walking down the dark street when I lost my grip on the evidence. I cursed silently when it rolled down the street, almost going into the sewers. When I started to go after it, I found out I wasn't alone. A boy had already picked up the bottle, and started to walk in my direction.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah, and can I have it?"

"Sure, my name's Josh, by the way."

ANNABETH POV

I heard over the comms unit that Bex and Liz were spotted by Professor Smith. Why wouldn't those girls trust me? I obviously knew what I was doing, since I've tracked dozens of monsters before without getting caught.

Right now, I was getting lectured by Mr. Solomon because I let my teammates get spotted. Honestly, if he let me do this by myself, they would still be here. I was never spotted by any of the other girls, since even Cammie couldn't realize that I was actually invisible.

I hated times like these, when I was getting called out for my mistakes. All I could do was sit there and let him basically yell at me for something I didn't do.

Then, Cammie came in. She looked like a monster attacked her. I saw the look of love, the look I saw when Percy saw me every day. There was no way she was going to not tell the story.

"Miss Morgan, sit down."

"But-"

"I said, sit down!" I knew that Cammie would get a lecture just like I did. There was no stopping Mr. Solomon, and Cammie received the worst of it. I had to give her some credit though, she didn't break down or cry. Cammie just stared ahead, and nodded at everything he said.

After what seemed like forever, we were dismissed back to our rooms. "So, what's his name?"

Cammie acted like she didn't know. "What's whose name?"

"The boy you met. Is that why you're so late?"

"I didn't meet any boys last night."

"You're lying. I'll tell Tina that you have a boyfriend."

That got her. "His name is Josh."

"Did you judo flip him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You've never judo-flipped a guy you've liked before? Dang, you need some dating advice. First, you fall in love with him. Then, you make sure that he likes you back. Finally, once you feel ready, lean in for a kiss, and then judo flip him instead. I've got some videos if you want."

"Sure, I guess." Cammie seemed uncertain, but then again, she doesn't know much about me and was probably jumping at the chance to get inside my laptop.

Once we were safely in the suite, I made her go to the bathroom and clean herself up while I logged into my laptop. "Are you done logging in yet?" Cammie yelled from the bathroom.

"Yep, I'm done."

The video was filmed by Clarisse for the self-defense class she was teaching in New York to earn a couple bucks. Since her boyfriend didn't want to be judo flipped, I volunteered myself and Percy to be the demonstration.

Clarisse's gruff voice came out of the speakers. "Notice how the female attracts the male. Then, she does the unexpected, she flips him. This technique is very useful when you are breaking up with your boyfriend."

Cammie looked shocked, like she wasn't expecting that. "This video is real?"

"Yep, it was filmed by a girl I know."

Cammie still didn't believe that the advice would work, and I didn't blame her. Judo-flipping someone you love can really affect your relationship.

"So, Annabeth, what's this?" Cammie said, picking up my invisibility cap.

"Don't touch that! It's nothing, really. Just a gift from my mom. Will you please put it down?"

"Fine." Cammie still didn't look convinced. However, if she put it on, Annabeth would never be able to escape the endless amount of questions from my nosy roommates.

After an hour or two, Bex and Liz finally made their way into the room. "How the hell were you not caught?"

"I have my ways." That's all they need to know. They aren't my friends, and I don't trust them.

I probably never will.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR 50 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday! This is the chapter when the girls start to root through Annabeth's possessions. **

CAMMIE POV

Today was a Saturday, which meant we could go out into town and explore. Apparently, Annabeth was too restless, so she decided to go out into town. This was the perfect opportunity to find out how Annabeth managed to not be found.

Liz said that Annabeth must have some sort of invisibility item. (That was actually believable, since Dr. Fibs has a jacket that can make you invisible for up to an hour, but the FBI confiscated it.)

Bex said that something must have been wrong with my eyes, or that Annabeth was lying.

Either way, we had a little over two hours to find out the true story of Annabeth Chase.

First, we started with her trunk. Inside it was a HUGE scrapbook with some strange symbols written on it, a NYY cap, (that looked strangely familiar) her laptop with a glowing blue symbol, and a worn out journal with a padlock on it. After Bex flipped the trunk over, a large key fell out. The key fit when we put it into the padlock, but none of us, not even Bex, could open the journal. Finally, we gave up and moved on to the scrapbook.

Even though the writing was in a different language, that didn't stop us, since Liz had her phone/translator that allowed you to take a picture of the writing, and it would automatically translate for you.

"Done with the first caption!" Liz announced triumphantly. The captioned photo was a picture of a young Annabeth on the back of a blonde teenager with a large scar on his cheek. Both had large smiles on their faces. The caption read: _The Early Days of Camp_.

Liz quickly moved onto the next photo, which was more interesting. It showed another young Annabeth with a bronze dagger in her hand, glaring at a much taller girl. The caption read: _My first encounter with Clarisse, daughter of Ares_.

"Why would she be the daughter of the Greek god of war?" Liz wondered aloud.

"I don't know, maybe her grandparents were mythology freaks or something. Maybe it's a codename."

I turned the page and saw a drooling boy asleep on a bed. The caption read: _The New Addition to the Poseidon Cabin._

Liz read it over my shoulder. "There's another mythology reference!"

I ignored Liz, because her idea was pretty bogus. The photo on the other page showed Annabeth, Drool Boy, and a teenager with a scraggly beard in front of a pine tree. The caption read: _Percy, Grover, and I right before our quest._

"What kind of teenager goes on a quest?" Bex asked. I ignored her as well. We needed to get through this scrapbook as soon as possible before Annabeth came back from the town and discovered us rooting through her stuff.

Turning back to the scrapbook, I translated the next picture's caption. The picture was Annabeth and one of the boys in a casino. The caption read: _Percy and I in the casino of doom._ Something was seriously wrong with Annabeth.

Liz flipped the page, and what I saw next terrified me. It was Beard Boy (or Grover, but we weren't really sure if it was his name) in a really dirty wedding dress on a beach. The caption read: _Only Grover would wear this…_

"That's actually pretty funny." Bex commented from her spot on Annabeth's bed.

"Yeah, but why would he wear it?" Liz questioned.

"Just translate the next caption, Liz."

While Liz was translating the caption, I looked at the next picture. It showed a girl who looked like "Clarisse" sipping a Dr. Pepper with a ghostly figure standing near her. The caption read: _Why isn't Clarisse scared by the ghosts? They're seriously creeping me out. –Percy._ So this wasn't just Annabeth commenting on the photos. This Percy was also commenting on the strange pictures in the scrapbook. Things were just not adding up. Why would Annabeth write all of this in a language that was long forgotten?

Bex turned the page, and this time it was a picture of Percy and Annabeth dancing, with Percy blushing, and Annabeth rolling her eyes at the camera. The caption read: _Only Seaweed Brain would have two left feet._ What kind of nickname was Seaweed Brain? I've seen Percy in my dream, and even then, they were using weird terms like "half-god."

The next picture was of Annabeth and Percy, but this time, they had matching grey streaks in their hair. The caption read: _A souvenir for holding up the sky._ What was with the weird terms?

Liz interrupted my thoughts. "I see Annabeth, and she's almost to the front door." We quickly put everything back into its original place, and tried to look casual. Apparently, Annabeth could see right through us.

"What did you guys touch?"

Crap. She knew.

ANNABETH POV

All I wanted to do today was catch up with Percy. So, that's what I did. "So, Percy, how's camp?" I said, snuggling into him in the park.

"You know, the usual. Your cabin almost got painted purple, and Malcolm was pissed."

"Is Thalia still at camp?"

"She left right before I did. Nico's cabin is almost done, and let me tell you, it looks cool."

"I'm sure it does, because I was the one to design it."

"Oh, stop bragging, Wise Girl."

I kissed him to shut him up.

We decided to just sit there and discuss things that were going on at camp, since I would be there if it wasn't for the Gallagher Academy and it's nosy inhabitants.

Finally, after about two hours, Percy sadly had to return to New York. "I'll see you over winter break, so don't miss me too much!" I called after him.

"I'll try not to! Bye, Annabeth!"

Even though I was happy to be with Percy, what my roommates did will never be forgiven.

"What did you guys touch?" I knew I should have locked up my trunk. Knowing Liz, she could probably translate my camp scrapbook.

From what I can tell, they've probably discovered my secret.

My huge GODLY secret.

Oh, crap.

**Review, please! I'm being forced to go shopping for Cotillion, so right now, a review would REALLY cheer me up.**

**-Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Friday!**

CAMMIE POV

Annabeth stared at us for a few moments, with a strange expression on her face. It was a strange mix of anger and sadness. It was almost like she knew that we would look through her personal stuff. After another uncomfortable moment of awkward silence, Annabeth finally sat down on her bed, looking defeated.

"You have ten seconds to explain why my trunk isn't correctly locked and my scrapbook is lying on your bed. Go." Annabeth said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, you see," Liz started, but she couldn't finish the sentence. None of us could. In all of my years at Gallagher, we were never caught looking at someone's stuff. We never had to deal with the fact that someday, we would face someone smarter, quicker, and sneakier than us.

"Time's up. I'm shocked. Aren't Gallagher Girls supposed to be great at these things?" Annabeth said mockingly. "In those ten seconds, my boyfriend could give me a detailed description using 20 words or less."

"Why would you bring those items here if you knew that someone would look at them?" I blurted out. Well, it WAS the truth.

"When I came here, I thought that nobody would be dumb enough to actually try and break into my trunk."

"Well, obviously, you weren't expecting a bunch of teenage spies, were you?" I retaliated.

"Actually, I was. I have my secrets too, you know."

"Yeah, like the ability to write in an ancient language? Or the fact that you have a cross-dressing friend?"

"Well, if this school actually taught you important stuff, you would be able to understand it. I already explained my whole life in COW class, but apparently, they don't teach that language here." Annabeth replied, crossing her arms.

"The last I heard, this school doesn't teach gibberish." Bex cut in, her voice getting louder with each word.

"Last I checked, my native language isn't considered gibberish. This school teaches nothing but crap."

That got Bex and I mad. Nobody insulted the Gallagher Academy without paying the price. Liz just slowly backed up, trying not to get caught in the crossfire of angry words thrown at everyone.

"Do you really know what you just said? Do you?" Bex hissed.

"I can understand English, Bex. I know what I said, and frankly, I stand by it." Annabeth looked at us calmly, like she didn't care that she was in an argument.

Bex and I slowly got up and walked over to Annabeth. Annabeth didn't even look scared. I knew that she could take Bex down, but could she take both of us down at the same time?

"You underestimate me, don't you? I'm stronger, stronger than you can believe. I'm faster, faster than you can blink. Blink, and in my world, you're dead. My friends and I, we're some of the strongest people you can imagine. Every day is a challenge for us." That still didn't stop Bex, though. Bex lunged for Annabeth, and in a second, a bronze glowing dagger was at Bex's throat.

"Told you not to underestimate me." Annabeth said, with a maniac grin on her face. "Blink and you're dead."

Annabeth finally calmed down and let Bex go, but we were still afraid that she would lash out again and attack us with her weird glowing dagger.

After Annabeth went down to dinner early, we noticed that she left her dagger in the room, and the tip of the hilt was sticking out from its hiding place from under her pillow.

Bex carefully picked it up, since Liz was down in the labs, trying to recover DNA from the scrapbook. She tried to cut herself lightly, but she gasped instead.

"It went right through me! Honestly, it was like the dagger was a hologram or something."

I took the dagger from her, and tried to cut myself the way Bex tried to. I was surprised to see that the whole dagger went right through my arm. There was not one drop of blood or cut on my skin. "How is this possible?" I asked Bex.

She shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just as confused as you are."

We put the dagger back the way we found it, carefully walking away from Annabeth's bed like it was radioactive and headed down to dinner.

Even that was a strange event. Annabeth acted like nothing happened, while Tina was questioning everyone about their Saturday.

"Hey, Tina, aren't you doing a James Bond marathon tonight?"

"Yeah, do you want to come? I've got popcorn."

"I'd love to." Annabeth said quietly.

"Marathon starts at seven, don't be late."

ANNABETH POV

Dinner was awkward, for a lack of a better word. I had to pretend that nothing had happened between Cammie, Bex, Liz, and I.

I was ready to just relax in my room, but Tina wanted me to come to her James Bond marathon in her suite. I've heard Cammie and Bex talk about them before. According to them, they were legendary, but probably not as legendary as Capture the Flag during the summer with all of my friends against me. What fun it was.

The first movie started, and there was a lot of giggling. I didn't really pay attention to the marathon, since I've already seen the Bond movies with Thalia.

After several hours of nonstop Bond, everyone returned to their beds to try and sleep before they had to do their homework. However, I couldn't sleep.

I paced the entire room for two hours straight while my roommates slept. When they finally woke up, the carpet was almost worn through. Oops.

**It's been a hectic week for me. I really appreciate all of the reviews, so just review please. **

**-Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Friday! I'm glad people saw the Doctor Who reference in the last chapter.**

**RIP Stan Musial, you will be missed.**

**NOTE: I'm trying to speed up the story, so this chapter is when Annabeth finds out Percy is missing. If I didn't skip ahead, the story would be too long.**

ANNABETH POV

It was a normal December day at the academy. The date was December 14, 2009, and I was expecting to reunite with Percy at Camp Half-Blood in a couple of days. However, it seemed like the Fates had a different idea.

It was a normal COW class, as normal as it could ever get. Professor Smith was droning on and on about the Cold War, and most of my classmates were asleep or playing with their hair. I was trying to pay attention, I really was, but the fact that I was going to see Percy was the only thing on my mind.

Everything changed when Cammie's mom walked in.

"Annabeth, you need to come with me." I followed her out of the stuffy classroom into the large hallway. Headmistress Morgan was quiet until we reached her office. She closed the door and looked at me for the first time. "I'm sorry to inform you that a person very close to you has gone missing."

I looked at her in shock. "Who? Malcolm? Thalia?" I didn't even dare to ask about Percy.

"No. His name is Perseus. According to this Mr. Brunner fellow, he's your boyfriend."

No. This could not be happening. Percy Freaking Jackson could not be missing. He was the savior of Olympus for crying out loud. Surely the Olympians have sent out a search team by now. "Can I use your phone?"

"Yes, you may. If you need me, push that button right there. I'll be with another teacher."

I nodded blankly. Once she left the room, I grabbed the phone and dialed the camp's number.

"Hello?" Chiron said. He sounded so far away. "Ms. Morgan? Is Annabeth alright?"

"Chiron, it's me. Is Percy really missing?" I braced myself for his response.

"Yes, he is. He went missing last night. I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I know how much he means to you."

"Can I come to camp? I need to be there."

"Let me discuss it with the headmistress. I'm sure you can, though. The whole camp needs you right now."

"I'll call you back, Chiron." I hung up the phone and tried to hold in my tears. This couldn't be happening. I refused to believe that Percy was missing.

With trembling hands, I pushed the button on the large wooden desk. A couple minutes later, Cammie's mom returned. "What do you need?"

"I need to go home."

She let me out of her office, promising to schedule a helicopter to take me to camp. I numbly walked to my dorm. By the time I got there, my roommates were already there.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Cammie said, concerned. Good. Let her be concerned.

"My boyfriend's missing." I replied quietly. Liz, Cammie, and Bex all hugged me at the same time.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to leave. I may not come back. But if never coming back means I can be with my boyfriend, then so be it." I said while throwing my stuff into my trunk. I didn't care anymore.

They all walked down with me to the front of the school. All of my classmates hugged me, one by one. I could barely let go.

Finally, the helicopter was ready to take me home. I climbed in, waving goodbye. Hopefully, once I found Percy, I could come back. However, I'd only come back once I knew that Percy was safe, wherever he was.

After a short ride in the helicopter, I nearly jumped off it and ran over the camp borders into Malcolm's arms. Once I was in his arms, the tears started flowing out. I couldn't stop. I bet I looked vulnerable and weak, standing there in the middle of camp, sobbing my heart out into my older brother's shirt.

Malcolm awkwardly patted my back, helping me walk to the Big House where Chiron was waiting for me. "C'mon, Annabeth, Chiron wants to talk to you. Maybe you'll find Percy soon."

We finally made it to the Big House. Wiping my eyes, I walked in, not noticing that Mr. D. wasn't there. "Chiron? Mr. D.? It's me, Annabeth. I'm home."

Chiron wheeled himself into the room "Hello, Annabeth. I'm so sorry. Percy just disappeared. He was at the camp sing-a-long, but he went to his cabin and nobody saw him again. His lights were still on, too."

I nodded at Chiron, not really taking it all in. Why should I? I was in grieving mode. First Luke, and now Percy. The odds were never in my favor.

CAMMIE POV

It was weird, when Annabeth left. Dinner was just eerily silent. Nobody talked, they just stared at the empty spot where Annabeth was supposed to be. Finally, my mom broke the awkward silence. "As you all probably know, Annabeth Chase has left early. She has some personal problems and is with her family right now to try and work through them. She has asked not to be contacted, so please, let her be as she works through her issues."

Tina muttered at that. My mom's speech was very vague. No information was given, and all Gallagher Girls are born curious. Luckily, Annabeth told Bex, Liz, and I, so we were squirming like Tina was.

Bex and Liz both looked at me. We needed to do some more research. There was more to Annabeth's story than she was letting on.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review and tell me what you thought!**

**-Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Friday! Last night was my first night of Cotillion. Only one guy was taller than me. My neck hurts from looking down so much at my dance partner.**

**This chapter is mainly Annabeth's POV of The Lost Hero.**

ANNABETH POV

It was only a day after I returned to camp, and I was already sent out to retrieve more demigods. The last time I had been at camp, the new cabins weren't finished yet and the whole camp was in chaos. Now, though, it was different. The camp was more organized, and instead of having an empty camp, it was almost to the point where we had to expand each cabin, or build a second one for each god or goddess.

My only home was becoming foreign to me. Since I was gone, new demigods took over my favorite spots to relax or kiss Percy. It felt like I was the old version of a demigod, one who focused on winning the Titan war instead of relaxing on the beach like the new demigods.

Chiron told me that three new demigods needed to be transported to camp. "It may have something to do with the prophecy Rachel issued in August." He told me as I prepared the chariot.

"I hope so. I don't want this mission to be in vain." I said as Butch and I took off into the sky. Butch was a good travel partner. He was silent the entire way, allowing me to think about Percy and the Gallagher Academy.

We passed over Virginia, and if I looked closely, I could see the mansion Cammie called home. I sort of missed the academy and its nosy inhabitants.

"We're here." Butch's voice said, breaking the silence. I jumped off of the chariot onto the Grand Canyon's observation deck. There was a boy with one shoe fighting a storm spirit with a golden sword. Usually demigods use Celestial Bronze, but Chiron once let it slip that some had gone off on their own, using Imperial Gold instead.

A girl with choppy brown hair who looked to be around 15 was watching him nervously, like she expected him to die. There was also a Latino kid with golden monster dust everywhere on his body. He had a large grin on his face, like he was enjoying the fight.

The fight soon ended, and after a couple of quick introductions, we were back on the chariot.

"We're taking you to Camp Half-Blood. It's the only safe place for kids like us."

"Half-Blood? Is that some sort of derogatory term?" Piper asked me hesitantly. I didn't blame her. I looked like a mess. My hair was messed up, and I had bags underneath my eyes from not sleeping. All I did was talk to Chiron and think about Percy. I needed him. He was my lifeline, the one person I could trust with my life who wasn't immortal and half horse.

Something told me that these three demigods held the answer to finding Percy.

"We're gonna crash land!" Butch shouted. I held on tight as we made our very bad descent and crash landed in the lake.

I landed underwater, swimming upwards as soon as my body got over the shock. Will Solace and his sibling were waiting with the blow dryers I invented. Soon, the new demigods and I were dry, like Butch's botched landing never happened in the first place.

Leo the Latino kid was claimed first. He was a son of Hephaestus. That was normal, there were a lot of them. However, Jason, the kid with the golden sword, kept calling him a son of Vulcan, the Roman equivalent.

I walked around a bit, thinking about the new demigods. I was kind of hoping that Piper was a daughter of Athena. She would make an excellent sister. Piper wasn't scared, at least from what I saw from her at the Grand Canyon.

Piper found me staring wistfully at the Poseidon Cabin. "Hey, can you give me a tour?"

"I guess." I led her around camp, giving her the generic tour of the place. To be honest, my heart wasn't really in it. I had no interest in leading her around, but something made me do it.

Finally, we stopped at a secluded spot. Piper faced me and said, "Something's wrong, I can tell. What is it?"

I responded hesitantly. "It all started when I got accepted into the Gallagher Academy, a school in Virginia."

Piper nodded understandingly. "I went there in seventh grade, but I got kicked out after I stole some files from the headmistress's office."

I was shocked. Finally, someone would get it. "Well, since I went there, I couldn't see Percy, my missing boyfriend, the night he went missing. I was stuck with a bunch of nosy spies who put bugs on all of my clothing, even my camp necklace. They even went as far as going through my personal trunk, which included my camp scrapbook."

Piper continued talking, including how she was forced to stay with the same girls as I did. Cammie, Liz, and Bex never mentioned Piper and her stay at the Gallagher Academy.

"When I got kicked out, she gave me some tea that was supposed to erase my memory, but it didn't work. I had to stay quiet about it."

CAMMIE POV

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Liz came running into the suite, holding a newspaper article. "There's a missing boy, and his picture matches the one in Annabeth's scrapbook!" I grabbed the article out of her hands and read it quickly.

**NEW YORK TEEN GOES MISSING**

**Percy Jackson, a sixteen year old boy, has been reported missing by a close family friend who refused to give his name. Jackson has already made headlines nationwide when he was twelve. His first stepfather had kidnapped him and his mom and took them everywhere, even going as far as hiring a hitman to finish Percy off.**

**Percy is described to be six foot tall, with unruly black hair and green eyes. If you have found this boy or have a tip, please call (800) 009-0009.**

I finished reading the short article and realized that Liz was right. This was the same Percy in the scrapbook, only older and missing.

Annabeth had a weird taste in boys.

**Please don't call the phone number. I took it from the Lightning Thief.**

**Review and tell me what you like!**

**-Emma**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a rewrite of the last chapter. After reading some of the reviews, I decided that I would replace the most recent chapter with a different version, including no newspaper articles, and some other slight fixes.**

**So yeah, this chapter is going to look totally different.**

ANNABETH POV

After watching Piper, Leo, and Jason leave on their quest to rescue Hera, the goddess I despised, I decided to ask Chiron if I could visit Olympus and see how my project was going. While I was busy at the Gallagher Academy trying to keep my secrets to myself, I had to send my blueprints directly to Olympus instead of going up and helping with the construction.

Chiron, however, wouldn't let me go. "Annabeth, Olympus is closed. Zeus ordered Mr. D to return to Olympus just a few days before Percy disappeared. Even Artemis had to leave the Hunters."

"I'm Olympus's official architect. They have to let me in."

"No. You need to stay here. We still have some uncompleted cabins that need to be finished." Chiron told me, looking straight into my eyes. "It's what Percy would have wanted."

I said goodbye to Chiron, and walked out of the Big House. As soon as I walked out, I felt a cold burst of wind on my neck. That wasn't supposed to happen. Mr. D and Chiron kept the temperature regulated. Most of the Aphrodite girls still walked around in bikinis on Christmas.

Shaking it off for the moment, I tried to clear my head by walking down to the lake and relaxing. Sadly, that didn't work, because the moment I walked down there, another cold burst of wind hit me from behind. I turned around quickly, but nothing was there.

"Everything alright, Annabeth?" Rachel called, walking down the dirt path towards the lake.

"I felt this weird presence, like someone had a fan and kept it near my neck."

"I felt that too, this morning when Piper and the others were leaving. I tried to talk to Chiron about it, but he just waved it off, saying that it wasn't a big deal."

"That doesn't sound like Chiron at all. Did he look possessed?"

"No, but his tone of voice was different. He wasn't calm, he was pacing the room."

Rachel said goodbye and left, claiming she had some things to paint. I continued my quest of finding a quiet place where I could relax and unwind.

Four hours, twenty-three minutes, and 49 seconds later, I had gotten nowhere. "Why is it so hard to relax?" I practically yelled at Malcolm.

Malcolm thought for a moment, and cleaned his glasses while he answered. "You're not used to camp, you're used to that Gallagher Academy you went to." He said, putting his glasses back on.

I flopped on my bed. "I know, but it's not like it's a different time zone or anything. I wasn't halfway across the country, I was just in Virginia."

Malcolm turned and looked at me. "Maybe it has something to do with Percy."

I glared at him. "No, really?"

He threw up his hands in defeat. "Just trying to help. Try and work on some blueprints or something." Malcolm turned back to his work, leaving me alone.

I opened my laptop and saw that I had a new email from Cammie.

It read:

_Annabeth-_

_Any chance you are returning to the Gallagher Academy next semester? The janitors need to know. _

_I hope everything is going well. The suite seems empty without your sarcastic remarks._

_-Cammie (plus Liz and Bex)_

I thought about it for a moment, before starting to type furiously.

CAMMIE POV

"Hey, Cammie, Annabeth responded!" Bex said excitedly.

I poked my head out of the bathroom. "Really? What did she say?"

"You'll have to read it for yourself." Bex replied, staring at the screen intently.

I ran over to my laptop. Annabeth's response was still up, and I read it quickly, barely taking it in.

It read:

_To Cammie, Liz, and Bex:_

_I'm still not sure about my return or not. Tell the janitors to keep my bed, since I may return during the semester. Things aren't going so well. Percy is still missing, and we have no new leads. I'm doing everything I can, but it may or may not let me return for the semester._

_-Annabeth_

I had to read it over a couple times, but when I finally understood, I was a bit confused. No parent would let their child skip school because their boyfriend was missing. I hit "Reply" on the screen and quickly typed up a response to Annabeth's email.

It read:

_Annabeth-_

_You're missing some really important stuff right now. It may not be a good idea to stay home and miss all of school just because your boyfriend is missing. I'll tell the janitors that the bed needs to stay, but if you aren't here by the middle of the semester, they have to take it away._

_Please come back!_

_-Cammie_

I hit "Send" and went off to dinner with Bex and Liz. I couldn't focus at all. There was this weird cold presence on my neck, but there was nothing there when I put my hand on my neck.

I tried to shake it off, blaming the old building for the sudden coldness, but it just didn't feel right. Shifting in my seat, I ate the rest of my dinner quickly, trying to leave to check my laptop.

Finally, we were dismissed, and I practically ran back to the suite. As soon as I opened the door, my laptop made a pinging sound, signaling that I had a new email.

It read:

_Cammie-_

_My boyfriend's disappearance is a good reason to stay home and continue looking for him._

_This isn't a laughing matter._

_This is serious._

_Please leave me alone._

_-Annabeth_

**I hope this chapter was better than the original Chapter 12. Review as usual, and tell me what you think.**

**I'm off to a Forever Alone party.**

**-Emma**


	13. Chapter 13

**OVER 100 REVIEWS?**

**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**

**YOU ALL ROCK.**

**You can thank my school for the somewhat earlier update. I get a four day weekend because my state got hit with some thundersnow, and now I'm snowed in. It's not fun, but it beats being at school.**

**But honestly, I never expected to get over 100 reviews on this story. Thanks for all of the feedback you all have given me. Annabeth's email in the beginning of this chapter was not my idea. RecentlygonInsane left me a review with a more detailed email from Annabeth. I'm not going to copy and paste, but I felt like I should give credit.**

**On with the story!**

CAMMIE POV

Right after I got Annabeth's vague email, she sent me another one.

_Cammie:_

_Stay away from the ocean until I find my boyfriend. I'm being forced to come back by my legal guardian, so keep my bed in the suite. I don't know if I'll come back right away, but I do know I'll be back._

_-Annabeth_

_P.S. Don't email me back. _

"What do you think she means when she wrote 'Stay away from the ocean'?" I jumped, not expecting Bex to read the email over my shoulder.

"I don't know, but it sounds like Annabeth. She's always been a bit vague."

Bex snorted. "A bit? You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, shut up. It's just weird that she would care about our safety."

"Well, remember that time in P&E? She went crazy when you hit the ground."

"I forgot about that."

"You were knocked out, of course you forgot. You were unconscious until we carried you to the infirmary. Annabeth was freaking out the whole entire way."

I shut my laptop and flopped onto my bed. "I wonder why she's being forced to come back by someone other than her mother. The email said that her legal guardian was making her come back."

Bex shrugged, not knowing the answer. We both just stared at the ceiling. My emotions were all over the place. Did I want Annabeth to come back? She was nice, but I knew we would never trust each other. Our friendship just wouldn't work.

Then again, she did care for me. Who else would freak out when you got hit by a butcher knife during gym class?

I could tell that Bex was thinking the same thing.

ANNABETH POV

I sent the last email, and shut my laptop. Chiron was making me go back to the Gallagher Academy, and I didn't want to. Why would I? Percy was still missing, and there are several new demigods that need training. Without some older campers (Percy and I) this camp would be a mess. Drew wasn't a newbie, but she acted like one. She complained a lot, and asked the stupidest questions. If Silena wasn't dead, Drew would just be another whiny, stuck up, spoiled Aphrodite brat.

I missed all of the senior counselors who died in the war, but I mostly missed Luke. Yeah, I know he went evil and all, but he was the one who rescued me when I was seven and took me to Camp Half-Blood. He was the one who hugged me when I had bad nightmares, (since Malcolm refused to) and the one who helped me gain confidence. But when he left for good, my world came crashing down.

If it wasn't for the gods, Luke would be a happy mortal. A guy like him would have a girlfriend, probably be a popular football player, and wouldn't have any troubles. Luke didn't deserve to die like that. He was tricked by Kronos. He would have never made it after the war if the Titans won.

All Luke was, was a pawn. A pawn in the Olympian's game. It makes me mad that I'm related to those people, those people that caused Luke to turn into a murderous Titan.

I closed my eyes, breathed deeply, and waited for the thoughts to leave my head. Luke is gone, and he's never going to come back just the way he was. Sure, he could try for rebirth, but it would take forever to track him down, and make sure he was the same Luke Castellan that I had met in that alleyway when I was seven and only holding a hammer to defend myself with.

Those perfect days were over.

He was never coming back.

What was I going to do with my life, now that the two boys I loved the most were both gone? Knowing Percy, it would take forever to track him down. Percy might not even be in this country.

I curled up in a ball for a while, just thinking. I wasn't ready to return to the Gallagher Academy, not like this. Not with tears streaming down my face, or an invisible dagger in my chest, courtesy of Percy, and whoever took him from me. I couldn't face the girls looking like a mess, with my hair sticking out in weird places.

I miss Luke.

I miss Percy.

Will this nightmare ever end?

**And that's today's chapter. This chapter was mainly about Annabeth coming to terms with Luke's death and accepting it. I thought it was good. Annabeth is a really hard character to write. During the series, she mainly keeps to herself, and it's interesting how Rick describes her through Percy's eyes. I always thought that Annabeth was a bit unstable when something happened to her, like Percy's disappearance, or Luke's death.**

**Review please, and keep reading!**

**-Emma**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Friday! Over 110 reviews? I don't deserve this kind of love.**

**Thanks for all the feedback about the last chapter. Annabeth will return to the Gallagher Academy, and now, we're moving on to the second GG book. So, the Blackthorne boys will make an appearance this chapter.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

ANNABETH POV

It was now January, and Percy was still missing. Thankfully, Jason and the other two didn't get killed, but Jason still didn't have all of his memory back. We did know one thing, though. There was another camp, a Roman demigod camp, and it was located on the West Coast, but Jason wouldn't tell us where exactly it was located. He kept insisting that he didn't know, but the look in his eyes told me that he was sworn to secrecy.

Just like me, but my secret was big. And godly.

I picked up my camp trunk off of the train and walked out of Roseville's train station. It was time to return to the three nosiest people in the world- Cam, Liz, and Bex.

This time, a different van pulled up to pick me up instead of the first time I came. It made sense, though. I was returning late. Chiron let me stay two weeks more at Camp Half Blood, because I kept having nightmares about everything- the war, Percy, the camp going down in flames, Percy, the girls finding out my secret, and Percy. The nightmares kept me awake, and I would wander around camp until I saw a cleaning harpy. By that time, the nightmare would go away.

I rode in silence, looking out of the window in deep concentration. My mind was everywhere, noticing the finest details of the landscape I was riding past.

Finally, the van stopped, and I got out. The grand mansion towered over me, and I saw girls staring out their bedroom windows, mouths open. I walked up, and the doors opened.

As soon as I walked in, I was hugged immediately by an unknown force. After adjusting to the new surroundings, I saw that it was Cammie.

"You missed so much!" Cammie said as she dragged me to our suite.

"I know, but the teachers already knew-"

"No, not that. They closed the East Wing. We have to find a different way to our classes now."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My mom won't tell me anything. I've already tried the other teachers, but they're worse than my mom."

I unpacked my stuff, watching my roommates carefully. Liz was logging into her laptop, Cammie was watching me, and Bex was locking herself in the bathroom.

"So," Cammie said as she sat on my bed. "Any news on Percy?"

"No," I admitted. "He's still missing. We don't even know why someone would take him." Well, since Jason got taken from the Roman camp, we did kind of know, but I couldn't tell them THAT. It would make no sense.

"Oh." Cammie played with a string coming off of her skirt.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Well, the only new thing is the East Wing being shut off, other than that, not much. Liz dropped out of CoveOps."

Liz voiced her opinion. "I told you, it wasn't for me!"

"Does Mr. Solomon still teach it?"

"Yeah, and it's harder now, with less people. We're covering a lot."

The rest of the day was spent tracking down the teachers and getting all of the makeup work. I had to learn several new phrases in all of the languages, take a manners test, and make something revolutionary in the labs tomorrow.

"Liz turned in her camera/ translator, and she got a 100%." Cammie said, trying to help me come up with an idea for a revolutionary new invention. I was seriously considering turning in my hat, but something told me that I needed to hold on to it, just in case.

Right then, another icy breeze went down my back. I looked over at Cammie, and it was obvious that she felt it too. "Did you feel that?" Cammie asked me hesitantly.

"Yeah. Is the heating broken or something?"

"No. It definitely wasn't that. I've felt it every once in a while ever since you left last month."

"I've felt it when I went home. It wasn't even cold out." If Cammie was feeling it too, something was definitely wrong. It wasn't just my demigodly instincts kicking in, it was something big, especially if mortals were noticing it.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Cammie said uncertainly. "I told my mom, but since I was the only one who noticed it, she just waved it off like it was nothing."

"We should probably tell her, it might be something wrong with the windows."

"Well, I'll try. See you later." Cammie walked out of the suite, looking determined to find out what was with the random icy blasts.

I had my suspicions, but I was still unsure. During the Titan War last summer, one of Apollo's kids got possessed, and everyone felt a cold blast of air right before the camper got possessed.

This time, though, it didn't only happen once. According to Cammie, it's been happening every once in a while. It was like that for me, too, but other people at camp felt it too.

Hopefully, it'll stop. I don't know if I could handle it if it continued.

**The cold presences are from the Mark of Athena, when Leo gets possessed in one of the first chapters of the book. I thought it would be a nice touch to add in.**

**Review my lovely readers! Have a happy weekend!**

**-Emma**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Friday!**

**This chapter will be mainly Cammie's POV. Since most of the chapters have been in Annabeth's POV, I thought it would be good to switch things up a bit.**

**So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

**On with the story!**

CAMMIE POV

Watching Annabeth react to the cold blasts was weird, at first. She reacted the same way that I did, immediately whipping her head around to see if anybody was there. Of course, though, like always, there was never anything causing the random blasts of cold air.

The one thing that was different was the fact that whenever she felt the breeze, I didn't. Whenever I felt one, and she was in the same room, she didn't react until a couple minutes later. By that time, I didn't feel it anymore.

The cold blasts shouldn't have bothered me, but at the same time, it did. I felt like there was someone watching me from the sidelines, a double agent of sorts, one who would pretend to be my friend one moment, but tell all of my secrets to another person right after.

The reasonable spy part of my brain told me that maybe it was Annabeth, but something told me it wasn't her. If she reacted like that, it couldn't be her. Annabeth didn't seem like the type to make up something like that. Besides, she would have to be ready to react at random intervals, because from what I had noticed, the random breezes happened whenever. Sometimes, I would wake up, and immediately, I could feel a sharp cold blast of air hit me.

"Annabeth, wait up!" I called after her as she hurried out of CoveOps and into the elevator.

Annabeth turned around. "I got another blast, but the weird thing was, it was exactly twelve hours after the last one I felt. I got one at 9:47 last night, right after you went to bed. Then, today, it happened again."

We continued to talk on the way to the next class, Countries of the World. "I didn't get one yet today, but I got one last night around 11:00. It was weird, this time it lasted for a full minute."

Annabeth looked thoughtful as she and I went into the classroom. I checked my watch as I sat down. 10:56. That left me about four minutes until the next cold blast should hit me.

As I waited for 11:00 to hit, I tried to pay attention to Professor Smith drone on about conjugating German verbs, but I found that I couldn't focus, mainly because I learned this back in seventh grade.

Suddenly, it was 11:00, but nothing happened. I tapped my foot, glanced over at Annabeth, and checked my watch repeatedly, but nothing happened. The weird thing was, I felt this sort of relief. Hopefully, I wouldn't get plagued by the random blasts anymore. Maybe I could again focus on the weird things happening at the Gallagher Academy.

Finally, class ended, and we were allowed to leave for lunch. I ran to the sophomores' lunch table, dropped my stuff off, grabbed my lunch, and sat down hurriedly. I waited impatiently for Annabeth to show up, but she took her time getting to her seat.

When Annabeth finally sat down, I quickly got her attention. "Annabeth, I didn't get a cold blast during Countries of the World. It was weird, but relieving at the same time."

Annabeth shook her head as she added salt to her fries. "Don't be relieved. You're just thinking that it's over, but in reality, it's not. There's something weird going on, and the cold blasts disappearing doesn't help."

"But-"

"No buts. Be prepared to be hit with another cold blast. Just because you didn't feel it yet, doesn't mean that they've stopped."

Alright, that's it. Annabeth Chase was officially mad. There was nothing weird with the cold blasts ending, in fact, it was a blessing.

The rational part of my brain spoke up again. All those weird, cryptic, terms in Annabeth's scrapbook must mean something. What if the answer was in one of those photos? If the photos showed "ghosts" and twelve year olds holding swords easily, then surely they could hold the key to cracking the mystery of the random cold blasts.

I'll admit, trying to get into Annabeth's trunk without her permission seemed like a suicide mission, but it needed to be done. Where else were we supposed to get answers?

ANNABETH POV

I can't believe that the cold blasts were on a schedule now. Surely this wasn't a coincidence. Maybe now that I had evidence, Chiron would believe me. After all, he was there when the Apollo kid got possessed.

Chiron had told me once about how some ghosts could come back and possess demigods, but I forgot the name, since it was so long ago when he told me.

I walked back to my suite after a long day of classes. If I sent an email to Chiron, maybe he'd see that he needed to tell me what they were- and quickly. I could tell that Cammie would lose interest, and turn her attention back to the closing of the East Wing.

Sitting down on my bed, I logged into my laptop and composed an email to Chiron.

It read:

_Chiron-_

_Cammie, my roommate is feeling the strange cold blasts of air as well. I'm urging you to do something about it, since this is almost the same scenario we had several months ago during the war._

_I need to know the name of the monster that possessed the Apollo kid, so if you could tell me that would be great._

_I hope everything is well, and I hope to stop by on President's day. Is Olympus open again? I need to send some blueprints to Athena. She hasn't answered my prayers, and I was hoping that you knew where she was._

_Annabeth Chase_

_PS: Any news on Percy? _

I closed my laptop, and flopped down on my bed, rubbing my temples. I have this massive headache…

**And… that's today's chapter. I hope you all have had a wonderful week, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I tried my best.**

**Like Annabeth, I have a massive headache. I'm off to go lay down and think about Percabeth.**

**Review!**

**-Emma**


End file.
